Twisted Rivals
by Laudehr88
Summary: Two Murders in three years, Gibbs is given a cold case which includes an old friend, Mc Gees future wife and Katelyn Todd's pregnant best friend will there be a happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

This is a NCIS and Lie to me cross over. I do not own any of the charictorial material and the story line is not all purely my imagination Parts of the story comes from the TV Show NCIS and Lie To Me. Please feel free to enjoy my writing.

PART 1

"Tony you touch that and I'll break every bone in your hand" said Ziva. She smacked his had away from her phone and picked it up. Tony stood in front of her. His eyes hopeful. "David" She said into the phone receiver while shooing Tony away. She spoke in her own dialect for a few seconds then hung up. Tony still stood in front of her.

"Well" he said when she didn't offer any information.

"Well what" said Ziva

"Who was that?"

"You know Tony if you keep this up you're going to find yourself in a river with no boat" Mc Gee came around the corner after exiting the elevator and said

"I think the phrase you're looking for is up the river without a canoe"

"Is a canoe not a boat" Tony frowned and said

"It's of the same family, and I don't need your input probie" Gibbs walked passed from the direction of Abby's lab with his coffee cup in his hand and smacked Tony on the back of his head.

"Ow" he said

"When your all done playing how about doing some work" said Gibbs

"But there's no cases boss, is there boss" Gibbs looked a Tony using his annoyed stare "I'll find some work to do" Tony scrambled back to his own desk and Ziva grinned. Gibb's phone rang and he picked it up.

"Yeah Gibbs" someone spoke to him on the other end for a second then he hung up and headed in the direction of Director Vance's office.

In The Office of Director Vance.

Gibbs opened and closed the director's office door. He entered yet again without knocking.

"Gibbs I'd like you to meet Dr Lightman and his colleague Dr Foster from the Lightman Group. There here consulting on a three year cold case we couldn't solve"

"That's because I wasn't on the case"

"A little confident are we" said Dr Lightman. Gibbs looked at him assessing him for a moment then turned his attention back to Director Vance behind the desk.

"What's the case?"

"Cold case, Corporal Lance Holden was murdered mutilated and left in the middle of the county Fairground the wife was suspected but cleared when her alibi confirmed her were a bouts. Just got a new lead on it Lutenant turned up dead in the middle of a fair ground mo's the same. It's been three years between murders. The agent in charge of the case three years ago was special agent Hannah Ray she resigned -"

"Three years ago" said Gibbs

"You know her" said Director Vance

"Yeah I know her" Director Vance nodded and said

"Care to elaborate"

"No" said Gibbs Director Vance nodded and handed over a file.

"Can I trust that you'll have this cleared up quickly?"

"I'll need to speak with Hannah"

"Of course, you'll find all her information in the usual place" As Gibbs turned to leave Director Vance continued. "You'll be working with the two doctors from the Lightman Group on this one Gibbs" Gibbs stoped at the door, turned and faced director Vance

"Why" He said.

"Two words Gibbs, Public relations" Gibbs smiled and motioned for the two doctors to follow him "Are you coming"

Back in the squad room,

"What do you think is going on up there" said Tony

"Don't know but I'm sure if Gibbs wants us to know he will tell us" said Ziva as she typed away on her computer.

"But still don't you just wonder"

"Nope" said Ziva. Tony got up from his desk to pace around the squad room.

"Gibbs goes up there and when he comes down he- " Tony noticed Ziva and Mc Gee were now looking behind him. "He's behind me isn't he" Tony received a smack on the back of his head "Thankyou boss"

"Grab your gear, Mc Gee get ducky, Tony gas the truck, Ziva you're escorting our friends from the Lightman group for the duration of their stay" Ziva smiled "Take the car" She smiled wider.

"Where we going boss" Said Tony

"County state fair got a dead Navy lutenant in the middle of it" They grabbed their gear and left the squad room. In the elevator Tony said

"I love the county Fair" which awarded him another smack on the back of his head. The only word plausible for the moment that Dr Lightman could think of was.

"Odd" Dr Foster agreed with him. If only they knew what they were in for with Ziva's driving.


	2. Chapter 2

NCIS and Lie To Me Part 2

IN THE TRUCK ON THE WAY TO THE CRIME SCENE.

"Hey boss who are our guests" asked Tony. Gibbs put his foot down making Di Nozzo and Mc Gee's heads push backwards into the back of the chair.

"There doctors from the Lightman group"

"What kind of Doctors boss" said Mc Gee just as Di Nozzo opened his mouth to ask the same question?

"I don't know Mc Gee why don't you ask them" One sentence from Gibbs and they both shut up.

THE SCENE OF THE CRIME.

Director Vance had neglected to tell Gibbs the condition of which the Lieutenant's body was in even though Gibbs could have read the file on the last murder but he liked to be surprised. The Lieutenant had been for lack of a better word gutted and his stomach, liver and his heart formed a circle around the body. When Gibbs exited the truck seeing the crowd around the taped off area he barked.

"Di Nozzo shoot and sketch Mc Gee get those people back Ziva interview the woman who found the lieutenant" Gibbs approached Ducky who had arrived considerably earlier because some one knew a short cut. Ha.

"Hey Duck what do we have"

"Ah Jethro I was wondering when you would get here"

"Somebody knew a short cut" Palmer smiled and laughed and after a look from Gibbs he spoke.

"I'll just get the gurney Doctor"

"Yes Mr Palmer that I think would be wise" Palmer wondered off back in the direction of the truck he and Ducky arrived in. "Now Jethro this reminds me of a time back in my youth when -"

"Get to the point Duck, we don't have a lot of time on this one and I want to get the lieutenant out of the way of the gawkers and three years is a long time for a killer to be brought to justice"

"Of course three years ago I had a body just like this one cross my table, I'm so sorry Jethro I should have noticed this the moment I got here"

"Don't apologise Duck"

"If I remember correctly the agent in charge of the case was -"

"Hannah Ray, got a time of death Duck"

"Jethro I may be good but I'm not spiritual I haven't even got the liver probe in yet"

"Um Doctor Mallard" said Palmer "The liver is on the outside of the body along with fifty percent of his organs" said Palmer

"Oh well then you'll have to wait for that Jethro till we can get the poor man back"

"Alright Duck but let me know anything as soon as you get it"

"Your on speed dial" Gibbs smiled then spotted Di Nozzo chatting up Doctor Foster clearly he's dropped his standards. Apparently now he chases married women now and Mc Gee was talking to Doctor Lightman. Probably asking him what kind of Doctor he was. Great time to star smacking heads.

"So what exactly do you do Dr Lightman" said Mc Gee

"I use my brain to get to the truth by reading people's faces"

"You read people's faces"

"Yes and for example you're hiding something from the people you work with" Mc Gee had fear written all over his face in big neon letters. "Are you gay, no, no that's not it your seeing someone, hmm yes I'm getting warmer..."

"Dr Lightman" said Gibbs

"Please call me Cal and my partner is Gillian" said Cal

"Maybe you should use your powers to interrogate the person who found the body instead of interrogating my team"

"I already did and if it's of any interest to you she's telling the truth" Gibbs gave him the Gibbs stare for a few moments then said to Mc Gee.

"McGee I thought I told you to get those people back"

"I did boss but..." seeing the stare turned on him he finished with "I'm doing it now" and he hurried off to do as he was told.

"I am curious though do you see yourself as powerful" Gibbs stared at him for a few moments more then turned his back on him to smack DiNozzo on the back of his head.

"We are not here for you to get a date with a married woman Di Nozzo"

"Yes boss, I'm finished here boss" Gibbs turned the stare on to him "Ill just go and help Ziva boss"

"Di Nozzo"

"Yeah boss"

"Tag and bag"

"Yes boss" and Di Nozzo scampered off to tag and bag any evidence he could find. After three hours of looking he found a gum wrapper a toothpick and some toothpaste on the grass. The body of the lieutenant had been bagged and taken back to NCIS. The woman who had found the body questioned and had no relationship to the lieutenant what so ever and had been let go. The gawkers had been dispersed and they had no leads.


	3. Chapter 3

NCIS and Lie To Me Cross Over

Part 3

After three hours of looking he found a gum wrapper a toothpick and some toothpaste on the grass. The body of the lieutenant had been bagged and taken back to NCIS. The woman who had found the body questioned and had no relationship to the lieutenant what so ever and had been let go. The gawkers had been dispersed and they had no leads.

Correction they had one lead Agent Hannah Ray. Gibbs had a feeling she had some information for him and besides how long had it been since he saw his biological niece. He walked over to the car not realising he was being followed until he had reached it.

"Can I help you at all Dr Lightman"

"I told you call me cal, and yes where are you going" Ziva Di Nozzo and Mc Gee took three big steps back and the look on Gibbs's face would have given them good reason to if of course they had actually seen it. But seeing as he had his back to them they couldn't see a damn thing. They knew Gibbs so well...

"Cal is it, the only reason your here is because the governors son was found murdered today and the way he was murdered relates to a cold case I have yet to solve and if I wanted you to know where I was going I'd tell you"

"Your going to see Hannah Ray aren't you"

"What makes you say that?"

"You just told me, can I come"

"What"

"Can I Come?"

"Of course you can" Gibbs got into the car and started it up and just as Cal reached for the handle Gibbs took off leaving him there in a cloud of dust.

"Oh real mature" said Cal about three minutes later Gibbs's phone rang. It was the director of NCIS again.

"Yeah Gibbs"

"Jethro I just had the strangest call"

"Really"

"Yes and guess who it was, it was Dr Lightman he said you took off without him"

"Yeah and"

"Need I remind you it was the governors son who was murdered and he wants the Lightman group kept in the loop at all times"

"No Leon you don't considering you told me absolutely nothing about the case to begin with"

"It was all in the file you could have read it at any time, Gibbs I strongly advise you to go back and get him or I'll give the case to a more deserving agent" and he hung up in Gibbs's ear. Now if there's one thing more than disobedience that Gibbs hates it's being ordered around and at the moment he hated tattle tales. He swung a hard left and went back for the Dr who was still standing where he left him. The Doctor got in the car buckled his belt and looked over at Gibbs with a serious look on his face.

"Do you want to know what your first mistake was" Cal stared "You took the case, your second mistake was you tattled and the third was the fact your dumb enough to get in the car with me" Gibbs slammed his foot down and the car shot off squealing off into the distance.

"I think the boss is mad Tony"

"Really McGee what gave you that Idea" said tony.

MEETING HANNAH RAY

The house of Hannah Ray was a nice four bedroom home massive entertaining area out the back. White picket fence out the front and an extended veranda with a table and two chairs. All in all what I'm trying to say here is it was a home ready for a family.

"How does an agent afford all this on a government salary" said Cal

"Who knows" said Gibbs. Cal looked at Gibbs.

"Apparently you do" Gibbs ignored him and walked to the front door. He was about to knock when the door was flung open and a woman with long black hair dressed in a dress that was not the most flattering dress. It sort of made her look fat no wait she was fat. How can a person go from a size ten to a size sixteen from the looks of it in what maybe six or seven months. That's how long it had been since Gibbs had seen Hannah. No wait a second...

"You pregnant"

"Your old but you don't see me going about blurting it out on you front door step do you" Hannah smiled at him "Do what do I owe the pleasure Uncle Leroy and for the record I'm three months pregnant and no the father doesn't know yet"

"Hannah we should come in and maybe sit down" Cal watched her face change from a bright genuine happiness to fear.

"What's happened is someone hurt" her facial expression changed and interested Cal greatly.

"Hannah" said Gibbs. She stood in their way for a moment then let them pass through the door way. Cal stoped and said before continuing in.

"And I'm sorry for your loss"

"WHAT" she almost screamed

"You lost your parents recently"

"Three years ago, why"

"Hmm so I was a little off" Hannah closed the door and followed them into the family room amazingly she had made a walk way through the boxes her fiancé had left in the way that same morning before he had to go to work. When she sat down and saw the grim look on Gibbs's face and her fear turned into panic.

"Who" she said

"The governor's son a Lieutenant in the marines was found dead this morning"

"Oh god" she said

"I'm curious why you are relieved Miss Ray is it"

"Hannah actually and I am friends with Gibbs's team, well most of them and I'm just relieved it's not one of them"

"Really"

"Yes" she said

"Hannah I... I ... the Director has given me the case and his injuries tell us it may be related to the cold case you worked on three years ago the last one you worked on that was never solved"

"And let me guess you want me to come back with you, well Gibbs fat chance there's only one reason Id come back and you aint it"

"Actually I'm guessing you have information that's not in the files and I need to know what you know Hannah" she looked from one to the other then sighed and said.

"What I am about to tell you goes no further than this room ok"

"I will do what I can" said Gibbs. She looked a little against the thought of telling them the truth. But seeing as Gibbs's mood was changing fast.

"Look not even the Director knows about this, the first body found he wasn't just a Corporal" she paused for a dramatic build up "He was my half brother and before you say anything Gibbs it was my father that strayed from my mom and he was named after her father Lance Holden Senior"

"So you investigated a crime that involved your half brother and you didn't tell anyone" said Cal

"I didn't know till the end of it, well technically I ran out of leads then I quit and well here I am now"

"Is there anything else you need to tell me" said Gibbs

"No but I do have a question for you Gibbs, who was it that was found"

"His name was Lieutenant Jake..."

"Copeland" she finished for him

"You know him"

"Three years ago he was my boyfriend..." she stopped and thought "And now that I think about it my parents died my half brother died" she gasped "Gibbs you might be next"

"No but I think someone else you care about maybe"

"What, who"

"You're pregnant" said Gibbs

"Yeah so what"

"Who's the father?"

"Gibbs you're not going to hurt him were getting married in two days"

"No I only meant that he could be next" she drew in a breath

"It was supposed to be a surprise"

"Hannah" she looked from one to the other and then to the floor.

"Its..." she looked at Gibbs "Mc Gee".........


	4. Chapter 4

BACK IN THE OFFICE

Di Nozzo came around the corner and spotted Ziva at her desk talking once again on her phone. He heard the last of her conversation and then she hung up seeing that the last of her conversation was "Thank you for your time". He leant on the front of her desk.

"So what you doing"

"I'm running down leads like you should do"

"There aren't any"

"Have you looked?"

"Ziva they don't call it a cold case for nothing" Di Nozzo looked over at Mc Gee's desk "Where's Mc Gee".

"He either went for coffee or went to see Abby I didn't quite hear what he said. Did you hear he's getting married in two days, I got an invite and I spoke to his future wife on the phone and she wants me to be a bridesmaid?"

"I don't believe it"

"That he went for coffee"

"No that he's getting married"

"Every one finds someone at one stage Tony"

"Yeah I know but its Mc Gee and why wasn't I invited"

"Why don't you ask him when he comes back" Gibbs walked around the corner and smacked him over his head.

"What was that for?"

"For asking questions you already know the answer to" said Gibbs about an inch from his face "Where's Mc Gee" Di Nozzo was eyeing the woman with the great legs that had walked in with Gibbs.

"Don't know Boss ask Ziva" he sidled up to her to introduce himself "hi I'm Anthony Di Nozzo but you can call me Tony have we met some where before" The woman looked at him and said

"Not interested"

"Di Nozzo get back to work" said Gibbs

"On it boss"

"Ziva where's Mc Gee"

"He's either with Abby or getting coffee"

"Which one is it" he gave her the Gibbs stare and she stuttered.

"I... I.. I was on the phone when he left and didn't hear him"

"Well somebody find out" said Gibbs Di Nozzo hung up his pone as Ziva picked hers up.

"Abbey said she hasn't seen him" The woman who came in with them went white in the face.

"I need to sit down" she said. Gibbs guided her over to his chair behind his desk and forcibly sat her down.

"It's alright Hannah we will find him" said Gibbs

"He's not answering his cell boss" said Di Nozzo

"I'm going to be sick" said Hannah. Gibbs grabbed his waste basket and shoved it into her face just as she threw up.

"Better" said Gibbs

"No" she said. She hauled out her cell phone and flipped it open. "He always answers for me" she dialled his number and they all waited to see if Mc Gee would answer. Even Cal waited patiently behind Di Nozzo without his knowledge. After what seemed like forever Mc Gee answered.

"He, hello" he said

"Mc Gee I'm so glad you're ok come back to the office and be quick please honey"

"I'm sorry I can't let him do that" said a deep unrecognisable male voice on the other end.

"Who is this?"

"The same person who killed your family and everyone you cared about"

"What do you want?"

"All in good time my dear and if you follow every demand you'll get ol Timmy here back" Hannah was never much for patience and she hated orders. Through gritted teeth she managed to say.

"Now listen to me you piece of crap if you hurt one hair on his head Ill hunt you down like the dog you are and no one will ever find you am I clear"

"Clearly you have no Idea who you're messing with lady"

"And clearly you have no Idea who you're dealing with" and she hung up.

"What did you just do" said Gibbs. Hannah looked at every one in the squad room and finally said

"I got mad" Gibbs shook his head.

"Do you realise you may have just cost him his life"

"Actually no I haven't"

"What?" said Gibbs

"I may have left out a detail or two on my side of the story"

"And those details would be"

"Well, not long after I ran out of leads and realised I would have to resort to my other training. I was sent an anonymous letter saying if I left NCIS and never returned the murders would stop"

"And what does this have to do with Mc Gee" said Ziva. She didn't want to say anything because it would ruin the surprise but in order to save Mc Gee shed do anything.

"If we were to go over all the evidence we would find that the murders have everything but nothing to do with me. Someone out there is killing people because of me and if I follow their instructions they stop and go away"

"So why did they kidnap Mc Gee" said Di Nozzo she paused for a dramatic effect.

"In two days he was to be my husband and I don't plan on changing the date"

"I don't believe it" said Di Nozzo

"Just out of curiosity why exactly they are or is he targeting you" asked Ziva she definantley didn't want to tell them anything about that but it was for Mc Gee so...

"It's my past" she finally said

"Your past, you mean it has something to do with when you worked for NCIS"

"No" Di Nozzo and Ziva looked confused but Gibbs and Cal looked interested. "What did you think I always worked on the good side of the law, ha there was a time when I was the best in killing people?"

"Why did you change career" asked Cal

"I didn't like what I was doing with my life" Director Vance came down to the squad room to see Gibbs.

"Agent Gibbs this just came for Hannah Ray" he handed over a letter "It came just after you left and I've already had Abby test it for explosives so it's safe to open" Gibbs took the letter and opened it. He read it then looked over the top of it to look at Hannah.

"What, what is it" she said

"You're going to have to read it for yourself" he said before handing it over to her. She read it and was clearly not happy with it.

"You have got to be kidding; I am not doing any of this. What am I never allowed to be happy? Gibbs you've got to do something" Gibbs took hold of her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Hannah calm down" then she started crying.

"Gibbs I don't know what I'll do without him" then she muttered "Stupid hormones I never cry" Gibbs smiled and said

"Yeah, I know and we will find him"

"Promise"

"I promise, Ziva take Hannah to the bathroom help her get cleaned up" after they were gone Cal came forward scareing the crap out of Di Nozzo who had got up and stood next to Gibbs.

"What was in the letter" said Di Nozzo after snatching it up and reading it. "No way" he said passing it on to Cal.

"You can't let her do that Gibbs" said Di Nozzo

"I wasn't going to"

"So, where do we go now" said Di Nozzo. Cal placed the letter down and turned to Gibbs

"I don't know about you Gibbs but I have an Idea"...

Later after the whole investigation was over Director Vance would finally get to read the letter...

Dear Hannah Ray,

You probably remember my handy work from the last body I left you. Yes it shouldn't be much of a shock that you were always meant to get that particular investigation. I want you to know that I have your husband to be Timothy Mc Gee. He will be returned to you if you follow my two simple instructions. One calls of the wedding and two that bastard foetus you have growing in your womb you have to get rid of it. PERMINENTLY. Do all this and he will be returned don't and he will die you have two days to meet my demands.

Sincerely

The Black Archer.

I am sorry about the spelling and the grammar but I'm using the Australian version of spellchecker and grammar and I don't have someone to check it for me. I hope you've enjoyed my story so far and I won't be able to write any more for a few days due to my job being a little too stressful and I can't write under stress. Strangely enough its completely opposite if I'm depressed.


	5. Chapter 5

NCIS and Lie To Me Crossover

Part 5

ABBEY"S LAB

At Hannah's request took her down to see Abbey who was being closely watched by the other doctor from the Lightman group Gillian and she didn't like it one bit.

"You don't like me do you Abbey" said Gillian

"Is it that obvious" she mumbled Gillian just smiled back at her. _She really was a nice woman heck shed be even nicer if she weren't in my lab_. Thought Abbey as she carried on through the evidence Di Nozzo had presented her with about twenty minuets ago. Hannah walked through the door and Abbey flew to her side.

"Did they find Mc Gee" one look at Hannah's face told her no. "Come here" said Abbey holding her arms out for a hug. Abbey took her in her arms and almost squeezed the life out of her. Hannah started to cry. Abbey held her at arms length and said "Hannah you never cry"

"I know but its all i seem to do now days, I drop food I cry, I miss a lunch date I cry, I screw something up I cry, being pregnant sucks"

"Your pregnant" said Ziva

"you didn't know" said Abbey

"No she didn't Abbs I only just told Uncle Jethro today"

"And how'd he take it"

"Well he didn't say he would hurt Mc Gee, come to think of it he didn't say he wouldn't either. Mc Gee doesn't even know yet and honestly it wouldn't surprise me if knowing I was pregnant motivated him to find Mc Gee just so he could be the one to kill him" Abbey laughed "But what does surprise me is the killer does know. Only three people know I am pregnant you" (meaning Abbey) "Me and my doctor, so where did he get that information" Abbey could see the thought go through Hannah's mind.

"No Hannah you know Gibbs wont let you" she said

"Ill call the secretary of the Navy he wont have a choice the kidnapper had the gaul to tell me to get rid of my baby and then he would return Mc Gee unharmed. The worst thing is I know that if we don't find him in time Mc Gee wont come home alive"

"Hannah if you go you wont come home alive and I don't think I could handle it if both of you were killed" Hannah realised that Abbey was only just holding it together

"Oh Abbey" she said and hugged her again "Well if it makes you feel any better Ill stay here in the NCIS building till this is all over"

"I'd feel a little better if you did that, now you better go before Gibbs goes looking for you and tell him Im still going threw everything" they hugged once more before Hannah and Ziva left.

BACK IN THE SQUAD ROOM

"How long does it take to clean up" said Di Nozzo

"Not long at all" said Ziva coming back into the squad room. Gibbs stood in front of Hannah.

"How was Abbey" he said

"Better now, we made a deal that I would stay here at NCIS for the duration of the investigation. She seemed happy with that" Ziva was stunned how did Gibbs know where they were. Hannah had only just convinced her to take her to see Abbey while they were in the bathroom. What's he got video and audio survalence in the bathrooms. Although, it didn't surprise Hannah. For as long as she could remember Gibbs always knew things. Hannah's face grew serious as she continued to speak to Gibbs.

"Gibbs quitting was one thing but Im not giving up Mc Gee or our un bourn child" Tony was now back at his desk checking something on his computer "and up until I told you only three people knew about the baby"

"Hannah it's ok I know and you'r not going to be expected to give up either of them, now youve got to calm down all this stress can't be good for my little niece in there"

"Yes I suppose your ... Hang on how'd you know" Gibbs's phone rang and he chose to answer that than answer her question.

"Gibbs" he said into the phone. After a second he hung up and said "Abbeys got something" then he took off towards the elevator with everyone else following like a train. He only hoped they'd all fit inside the elevator otherwise Di Nozzo was taking the stairs.

ABBEYS LAB – AGAIN

Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs your not going to believe what I found" he plonked a full caf Pow down next to three empty's infront of her. "Aww Gibbs your so sweet"

"Abbs today"

"Gibbs you know you love the teck talk"

"Abbey its Mc Gee"

"Right" she held up a piece of gum wrapper that Di Nozzo had collected at the crime scene "Guess what this is" no one guessed, it could have been because she rushed on not letting any one say anything "Its a gum wrapper Gibbs"

"You called us down for a gum wrapper" said Cal

"Yes and no, you see this gum wrapper was left by the killer or his accomplice. I found some salva and managed to pull DNA from it"

"Great Abbs call me when you get a match" Gibbs turned and left the lab he got as far as the elevator when his phone rang. He looked at the read out it said Abbey.

"I got a match Gibbs" she said down the phone. He retraced his stepps to her lab and looked at her expectantly.

"Dr Eugine Simmons" Abbey smilled widely.

"Thats my doctor" said Hannah

"Then whats he doing at the crime scene" said Ziva

"Thats what Di Nozzo's going to find out" said Gibbs "Take Ziva and the woman" he was refering to Gillian. Gibbs, Ziva, Di Nozzo and Gillian left the lab leaving Hannah, Abbey and Cal behind.

"Why do I get the feeling your not telling us everything" he said to Hannah. Hannah just smiled and said

"You'd better hurry up or you'll miss out on all the fun" He stared at her for a moment.

"You know who it is don't you"

"Dont be ridiculous how would I know"

"You never ran out of leads did you, my only other question is why didn't you arrest the killer" Hannah said nothing she just stared at him hoping against hope he would go away "Unless you couldn't arrest them hmm"

"Dont know what your talking about" she said and turned her back on him. Abbey who's back was already turned smiled and Hannah nudged her side.

THE DOCTORS OFFICE

Ziva, Di Nozzo and Gillian walked through the doors to the doctors office.

"Why do you always have to go on about the way men treat women" said Di Nozzo

"I was not going on about the way men treat women, I was talking about you specifically" said Ziva

"All I'm trying to say is you don't have to"

"I didn't have to till you made a foogie in the car"

"It wasn't that bad" said Di Nozzo

"I don't know, from where I was sitting in the back seat where the widows weren't working" she opened her mouth to say something then said "It was pretty bad" said Gillian

"Actually he locked them so none of us could get the windows down" said Ziva

"Can I help you" said a very nervous nurse from behind a counter in the Bathezda Maternity Ward. Di Nozzo stoped fighting imedeatly long legs, supple busom, blond hair, blue eyes, nice round ass, hello Di Nozzo land.

"Why yes you may. My partner and I were hoping to speak with Dr Eugine Simmons" she smiled at him.

"Do you have an appointment" Di Nozzo still smiling held up his badge and said.

"No but we do have a pair of these"

"Ill see if he's buissy" ten minuets later they were shown into a well equipped exam room and sitting behind a desk to the side sat a twin of the female receptionist only male. Hello Ziva land. Ziva licked her lips Di Nozzo pretended not to notice besides he could tease her later when they found Mc Gee of course.

"Now what can I do for NCIS this morning" said Dr Simmons

"You can start by telling us what you were doing at the county fair around three this morning" said Ziva

"You must be mistaken I haven't been to the county fair since I was a child"

"Mr Simmons is that gum your chewing" Dr Simmons began to sweat.

"Yes I'm trying to quit smoking"

"Hu... Is it by chance citrus flavoured" said Ziva

"Yes I don't like the plain"

"Our teck lab pulled your DNA off a gum wrapper you left at the crime scene, so tell me why were you there" said Di Nozzo he looked from one agent to the other then hung his head in shame and said.

"I have sort of an addiction"

"A sort of addiction to what exactly"

"Hookers and someone found out and before you ask I don't know who it was they used a voive machine or something when they rang me and all he asked for was Hannah Ray's medical file or he'd tell my wife, Id loose my kids my home my life even"

"Dr Simmons you need to come back with us to NCIS" said Di Nozzo

"I couldn't possibly I have way too many clients today my assistant might be able to pencil something in for next week"

"Maybe I didn't speak clearly enough you are coming to NCIS either voluntarily or by force so whats it going to be"


	6. Chapter 6

WHERE IN THE HELL IS MC GEE

In a small house on the Quantico naval base three men sat around a small four person table playing poker. Their forth had gone out for more supplys. Up in the master bedroom a blond haired man sat beside the bed with a nice selection of guns in front of him. He sat prepping them for the moment the target would be most vulnerable. Down in the basement a man in a nice crisp grey suit who had been ready to go to work three hours ago and handcuffed by his own handcuffs to the wall where someone had drilled in a loop specially for this perpose. He heard the door to the basement open and close. Then footsteps descending down into the room, one of his kidnappers must have got bored with the game.

"Get bored with your game did you" He said

"Timmothy, Timmothy, Timmothy now is that any way to treat your hosts" Tim heald up his hands.

"Is this any way to treat a guest"

"Well we'd be a lot nicer if you hadn't shot Jenny and kicked Caulio in the nuts"

"You broke into my apartment and kidnapped me what did you expect me to do"

"Well I expected a lot more from an NCIS special agent who by the way are pretty slow , they only just picked up the doctor who should be expireing any time now"

"You don't know Gibbs and if your planning on asking for money in exchange for me then your out of luck. NCIS does not make deals with criminals"

"Then its a good thing we don't want money then isn't it. Oh and FYI all we want is Hannah Ray and if we happen to be able to make her last few moments on earth as miserable as possible then thats just an added bonus" He placed his gun to Mc Gees temple.

"Answar, not now" It was the blond man in charge of the weapons, Mc Gee knew this because the leader before had asked if he had been able to get the weapons for the mission. The dumb idiot had said 'Yes'. "The boss said no contact, do you know what that means"

"I got bored waiting for Maine to come back with the supplys" he cocked his head to the side.

"I guess I could forgive you this once" and to poor Mc Gee's horror they began to make out. Mc Gee, as straight as they come a little nieve and a suspected gay by Di Nozzo then these two men start making out in front of him "aww gross". The blond from upstairs looked at Mc Gee and laughed.

"What you wanna get in on this" he said

"Naw, I'm good thanks"

"You sure this is one fine piece of ass here" then the blond slapped his friend on the ass causing him to giggle like a little school girl.

"I'm sure"

"Oh well pitty, your not going home you know and unless Miss Ray meets our demands you'll die a lot sooner" he smiled at Mc Gee showing all of his pearly white teeth and Mc Gee had this urge to punch them out.

"Why do you have it in for Hannah so much" They started back tracking to the door to the kitchen"

"Clearly you don't know your future wife as well as you think you do or you wouldn't be asking that question" they left Mc Gee sitting there all alone in the dark cold silence thinking about Hannah and what would happen to him if she didn't comply with their demands then it occered to him "What demands"

There wasn't much that would make Hannah want to throw up but the sight that befell her right at that moment was purely disgusting.

"Tony could you possibly more food on your face more than you are now" Tony stoped and looked at Ziva.

"The expression Ziva is feed your face and its spageti its supost to be messy"

"It better not be Di Nozzo" said Gibbs as he rounded the corner of the bull pen "Did you find Mc Gee yet"

"No, boss"

"Then find him" he yelled. Director Vance and Cal followed him to his desk. Cal pulled out Mc Gees char and sat in it.

"Hannah what are you still doing here" said Director Vance

"I thought I could help and I promised Abby I wouldn't leave the building"

"You don't have clearance to be here" Every one stopped and watched like it was a special edition of a tv program Di Nozzo had. Even when Hannah was working for NCIS no one said no to her now when shes pregnant and herself, wow somebody was about to loose their head and there was nothing any body could do about it.

"Excuse me" her eyes narrowed to slits

"You heard me NCIS can provide you with twentyfour hour help but thats all" and he bagan to walk away.

"Yes I heard you only I don't believe you heard me, Im not leaving. My husband to be is missing and this place is the best place I can be to find him are we clear on that, Director" The Director stoped and turned slowly and proceeded back to her till he was standing in her personal space.

"Are you refusing a direct order from the Director of NCIS"

"It may have escaped your attention Leon but you no longer have the authority to order me around"

"Are you trying to tell me something"

"Yes as a matter of fact I'm staying and I'm helping and if you have a problem with that then you should take it up with someone who cares"

"And what part of you do not have the proper authority to be here"

"Then re enstate me" she yelled

"Cant do that, your pregnant and the agency frowns apon things like that, if your not out of the building in five minuets Ill have you thrown out"

"You just said it I'm pregnant and how would that look if you threw me out onto the street..." Hannah stoped in mid sentence and looked down at the floor. Leon took it as a sign of defeat and began to walk away till he heard a grown from behind him. He turned to see Hannah drop into Gibb's arms and a pool of blood at her feet the last words she spoke child his bones.

"If anything happens to Mc Gee I will hold you responsible and I will collect" then she passed out.

Hannah woke up in an intensive care room with Gibbs by her side. "He really likes you" said Ziva. She was infact refering to the German Sheppard Dog named Gibbs.

"Yes he's been invaluable to me, infact it was because of him that Mc Gee and I met"

"I thought you worked for NCIS" Hannah looked up from patting Gibbs's head. She had to tell someone eventually.

"I didn't have that kind of job"

"What kind of job did you have" Hannah took a deep breath, it was now or never. Just as she was about to open up her mouth when Gibbs walked through the door.

"Hey, off" Gibbs the dog got off the bed and sat beside it clearly he was making a stand that he was not going to leave one of his master's. Gibbs sat in a chair beside Hannah. He took her hand and focused on her and she knew he was about to tell her something terrible.

"Do you know how long youve been asleep"

"Gibbs your scaring me"

"Hannah answer the question"

"Ah... No Gibbs I don't" she looked to Ziva and then realised where she was. "Whats going on, why am I in the intensive care room"

"Hannah, Hannah calm down I need you to listen carefully to me" Hannah looked him strait in the eye's "I know you have the knowledge to make all of this go away what I want to know is why didn't you" Hannah hesitated then spoke.

"When I first took the case I found out that the killer found out I murdered his father, he said all I had to do was leave NCIS and nothing would happen. He would keep his mouth shut"

"So you quit and left because you felt guilty for a killer"

"When you say it like that it sounds bad but Gibbs you don't know how much pain I caused him. Ill never go back to that life"

"You may want to change your mind about that, half an hour ago NCIS receieved a note saying you would never see Mc Gee alive again" She took her hand from Gibbs and covered her face. "There's more" he said "Three days ago you had a misscarrage due to stress and too much physical activity" Hannah looked as though she was crying but when she lowered her hands Ziva saw a look she was very familure with. It was the same look she wore when she was sent on suicide missions from mousadd. She spoke in a very quiet and chilling voice.

"Then that means I have need... Im not loosing Mc Gee because of some stupid insignificant little twerp" she threw back the covers and before Gibbs could even move she'd yanked out the needle in her arm and pulled off the bed gown to throw on her own clothes.

"I take it your leaving"

"With or without your permittion"

"At least let us drive you" she finished dressing and looked at Gibbs with a blank expression.

"Fine but we have to make a stop at NCIS first"


	7. Chapter 7

PART 7

Leaving the ICU room Hannah found the whole team was there waiting for her to wake up. She stoped eyeing them suspiciously. Ducky, Palmer, Abby, Cal and Gillian, Hannah turned to Gibbs.

"What exactly did I miss"

"Well I found the lutenant was druged and drunk beyond normal but he died from a cardiac arrest" said Ducky

"Heart failure" said Palmer

"Also he didn't die in the County Fair, He died at home and was in a morgue" said Abby

"I managed to pull these of a security camera" said Ziva as she handed over some photos to Hannah.

"And believe me it wasn't easy she even karate chopped the computer. We had to get Abby to get them to print"

"I am not that bad at comuters" said Ziva as she smacked Tony on the arm.

"Ow" what was that for

"For being pig headed and stupid"

"Iam not pig headed or stupid"

"Are you sure because thats not what Im seeing"

"Ziva" said Hannah. Both of them stoped and turned to her. Hannah had the Gibbs look and apparently had no problem in using it.

"Sorry" said Ziva and Tony at the same time. Hannah smiled at them, after all none of this was their fault if she had only dealt with this three years ago none of this would have happened.

"Its alright none of this is any of your faults"

"Then whos is it" Hannah looked guilty.

"Its mine, I didn't exactly tell you everything"

"I figured that" said Gibbs "But I also figured that you'd tell us when you were ready"

"Are you ready now" said Cal

"Im sorry you two had to get involved" said Hannah to Cal and Gillian

"Its what were being paid for" Said Cal

"And we were glad too" said Gillian

"Thats all very well Gillian but I need you to understand something these people who are targeting me are taking all the people who are dear to me or work with me. They don't care what kind of pain they cause me they just cause it"

"I take it you know where they are" said Cal. Now she smiled and said.

"Honey Ive always known" Gibbs grabbed her arm and swung her around, up until now he had been paitent with her but now the time of patience has gone. So there was the Gibbs stare directed towards her. "Forget it Gibbs that look may scare your people but it don't scare me"

"You knew where to find Mc Gee and you didn't say anything"

"No you miss understand I know where to find the kidnappers not where to find Mc Gee"

"Do they not keep the kidnapped person in the same place as the kidnapper in your country" said Ziva

"Ziva, would you hold a person against their will in the same place as you"

"Well ... no"

"Well neither would I and these people are just like you and me" said Hannah

"Ah well that could be a problem" said Ziva

"It will have to be a problem we solve on the way, Abby can you take care of Jethro for me" Cal and Gillian looked towards Gibbs the leader of the NCIS team till Abby spoke up.

"Jethro is the dog, Jethro here Jethro" The German sheperd by the name of Jethro trotted out from behind Hannah to lick Abby and look solemly at Hannah. Hannah bent down to ruffle his fur.

"Now you go with Abby and be good" Jethro answered with a woof and licked her face then he sat at Abby's side. Hannah stood,

"We need to leave now"

"But you promised" said Abby

"Situations change Abby now I want blood"

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open and out walked Hannah, Gibbs, Ziva, Tony, Cal and Gillian. Hannah made a bee line for a door at the end of the bull pen. As soon as she layed a hand on the door handle Tony piped up.

"That doors been locked for ages no one even has a key" Hannah just smiled and took out a key from her pocket. She inserted the key into the lock and turned. The lock clicked and she opened the door. The inside of the small closet made every one suck in air. Hannah stepped inside and closed the door. It was only a few moments before she opened the door again but when she did...

"Be still my heart for I am in love" said Tony and Ziva hit him on the arm while Gibbs smaked him over the head. "Ow" Hannah wore black from head to toe, black pants, black blouse, and black healed boots, on her arm she carried a shoulder to floor black leather jacket with a split up the back. She smiled at Tony and threw the jacket over a chair in short she looked like a contract killer which is exactly what was going through Gibbs's mind, only Tony was stupid enough to ask.

"You look like a contract killer" He said Hannah looked him dead in the eye giving him shivers.

"In another life I was then NCIS hired me to do the odd security job for them, Director Sheppard she was the one who made me an investigator and I stopped doing the odd job and was rewarded with a desk job here"

"Anything else" said Gibbs

"Nothing that springs to mind" said Hannah. She turned to grab a few things from a box in the closet. Ziva caught a glint metal before it was concealed away at her side. Putting her gun in its holster and turning around at the same time.

"Right time to go find Mc Gee"

"But where do we start" said Cal

"We don't you two stay here" she signalled to Call and Gillian "Or you can go home it doesn't really bother me the rest of you" meaning Gibbs, Ziva, and Tony "I'll tell you when we get in the car" and she walked off.

"You just gonna take that boss" said Tony to Gibbs. Gibbs gave him his classic Gibbs look,

"Right Sorry Boss" Gibbs walked in the direction as Hannah. Ziva turned to Tony

"Does she make you feel that imasculated" said Ziva. Ziva walked off leaving Tony to ponder what she said till Gibbs yelled.

"Di Nozzo, get in here" Tony ran to the elevator and received his second smack over the back of his head from Gibbs

"I do not feel imasculated" and he finished with "Thank you boss"


	8. Chapter 8

PART 8

Gibbs, Ziva and Tony followed Hannah out to the car. As Gibbs reached the driver's side door he fished around his pockets for the car keys, but found nothing.

"Di Nozo have you got the keys"

"No boss"

"Then go find them"

"Right boss"

"Don't bother" said Hannah "I've got them"

"How did you get those" said Gibbs

"I fleeced your pockets while you weren't looking" Tony's face broke out in a huge smile which was awarded a really pissed off look from Gibbs.

"Sorry boss"

"Don't apologise Tony, It is funny" said Hannah

"Are you done" said Gibbs

"Not nearly" None of them noticed Cal and Gillian till Hannah said "I think we're gonna need a bigger car"

"Thought you got rid of us" said Cal

"No I thought you'd take my advice and stay out of it" said Hannah

"We were hired to help solve this case by the governor himself and I'm not about to disappoint him just because you say so"

"Well just remember it's your fault if you get shot"

"I've been thinking, they have to be holding him somewhere convenient. So they don't have to use a car, it would be too obvious if they did. Plus the amount of food they'd be buying should set of some major flairs" said Gillian

"I already know where they are holding him" said Hannah

"Ziva get another car and escort them where ever the hell Hannah's taking us I assume because she has the keys she wants to drive" said Gibbs

"You assume correctly" said Hannah. It took ten minutes but soon they were outside the house Hannah suspected Mc Gee was being held against his will.

"Di' Nozo, David you take the back Hannah and I will take the front doctors you stay here till I give you the ok to come in" said Gibbs

"Now that were fine with" said Cal. Tony and Ziva disappeared around the back while Gibbs and Hannah went up to the front door with guns drawn.

"NCIS OPEN THE DOOR" yelled Gibbs. Then all hell broke loose windows smashed doors broke open (with the help of Gibbs foot) and gun shots rang out. Hannah ran through the house looking for Mc Gee. In every room she found gun men being forced to the floor by one of Gibb's team. She saw out of the corner of her eye one of the gun men disappear down to the cellar. She followed him but stayed in the shadows. She saw Mc Gee slumped over in the corner and chained to the wall. The gunman hurried over to him and unlocked the chains.

"Get up Tim we gotta go"

"Your not going anywhere" said Hannah as she stepped out from the shadows with her gun drawn and aimed on the gun man who hadn't taken the time to use Mc Gee as a shield.

"And who are you to stop me"

"That's my fiancé and if you don't hand him over I'm going to shoot you"

"And if I do"

"I'm still going to shoot you"

"Well looks like I don't have a choice" The gun man lunged for her and she shot him in the leg. He went down screaming and Gibbs came running. He found Hannah holding Mc Gee on the floor. Poor Mc Gee looked broken and bloodied and completely out of it.

"Mc Gee please come back to me" said Hannah as she began to cry. Tony and Ziva came down the stairs trailing Gillian and Cal

"There all tagged and bagged or so to speak boss" They stopped as soon as they saw the sight before them.

"Di' Nozo call an ambulance, Ziva call Abby Ill call Duckie"

AT THE HOSPITAL

"How long are they going to be, what could they possibly be doing" said Hannah

"I agree" said Ziva "What's going on" Gibbs and Abby sat with Hannah trying to comfort her but not quite succeeding.

"Ziva your not helping" said Abby "I'm sure that when they know anything they will tell us" The waiting room seemed crowded to Hannah. Among others she didn't know there was Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Duckie, Palmer, Gillian, Cal and of all people Director Vance himself. To Hannah it seemed half of NCIS was in the waiting room, waiting for news of Mc Gee.

"If we're all here who's back at NCIS working the people we caught over" asked Hannah

"Don't worry about them we'll deal with them once we know Mc Gee's fine" said Gibbs. The Doctor came walking around the corner. They all stood waiting for the Doctor to speak.

"Is there any one here who is a family member" said the doctor. Gibbs saw Hannah's stricken face and stepped forward pulled out his badge and said.

"NCIS, what can you tell us about Mc Gee"

"I take it your all from NCIS"

"Yes"

"Well Mc Gees been through a lot. He's been beaten and berated and he's lost a lot of blood"

"Will he be ok" said Hannah

"Oh yes he's awake now"

"Well why the hell didn't you say that before" said Hannah. The doctor ignored her snippy remark.

"He's very weak so I can only allow one person to go in and see him"

"Hannah should go in" said everyone. Apparently it was unanomys. The doctor led her back the way he came to a closed door marked ICU room 4SW3. I can only allow ten minutes so be quick. Hannah nodded in agreement. She pushed open the door to see Mc Gee in a bed with all kinds of tubes running out of him. She closed the door and crossed the room to him to hold his hand.

"Oh Mc Gee, please be ok"

"Hannah" said Mc Gee rousing from sleep "Is that you"

"Yes" she said and she burst into tears.

"Oh baby why are you crying"

"It's these stupid hormones"

"Hormones, Hannah is there something your not telling me"

"There may be a little something"

"Well what is it"

"I'm pregnant but in order to find you I had to fake a miscarriage"

"Oh that, I already knew you were pregnant. I was waiting for you to say something"

"Why"

"Because I know how much you value your privacy and I love you"

"Oh Mc Gee I love you too"

"How touching" said a voice from the shadows "But you know what this means don't you, I get to shoot the both of you because you didn't listen"

"Annie is that you"

"Yes dear sister" Annie came forward "Its me, or rather it is I, you never were very good at grammar" Hannah moved ever so slightly "Don't move dear sister or ill shoot you" and to prove she was serious she raised the gun in her hand.

"This is all your doing isn't it?"

"I must confess it is"

"I don't understand anything going on" said Mc Gee

"Of course you don't, did Mc Gee ever tell you how we met" said Annie

"No, why are you doing this" said Hannah

"Because you big sister get the best of everything and I won't see you take Mc Gee away from me"

"What"

"You know what I'm talking about you stole every boy friend I've ever had" It was that second Hannah realised her little sister and best friend in the world had gone insane, mental even nuts.

"Annie put the gun down and let's go talk this out"

"No I don't want to talk this out I want you and your bastard foetus to die"

"Annie I have never taken anything from you but if you don't put that gun down I will"

"Your in no position to bargain, now shut up sister"

"Fine" and Hannah lunged at her sister they struggled for the gun. Mc Gee heard a gunshot, it was the same gunshot that had Gibbs yelling "Stay here", and along with Tony and Ziva running towards the gun shot. They burst in on the scene Mc Gee with a pained expression on his face and Hannah standing over the very dead body of her little sister with tears running down her face. Gibbs came forward and removed the gun from Hannah's grasp and handed it off to Di'Nozo

"I had no choice"

"I know" said Gibbs as he folded her in his grasp.

"We need to get her out of here" said Duckie as he poked his head around the door and seeing the sight before him.

"No" said Gibbs "What she needs is to be with Mc Gee" he handed her over to Mc Gee who had sat up ready to receive his wife to be. Hannah collapsed in his arms and sobbed her heart out. When she had stopped Mc Gee spoke up.

"Hey Tony"

"Yeah"

"I've been trying to get up the nerve to ask this but will you be my best man"

"I'd be honoured" Hannah lifted her head.

"You still want to marry me even though there could be others out the wanting my blood" Mc Gee looked thoughtful for a moment and replied.

"In a heartbeat" for the first time in two days Hannah smiled and really meant it.


	9. Chapter 9

NCIS and Lie To Me Crossover

Epilogue

Six Months Later

"Have you got my bag" said Hannah

"Yes dear" replied Tim

"Car keys"

"Yes"

"Did you phone Uncle Leroy?"

"Yes and most of NCIS is going to meet us there"

"What"

"Abby answered"

"Figures, the one person who can get away with answering his phone does"

"Its Abby what can you do"

"Take away her computer" Hannah doubled over as another contraction hit her.

"There getting closer" said Tim

"You think, there about three minutes apart we really need to move" Tim nodded and bundled her into their car she'd bought only three days ago. A black SUV, she figured it would be better than Mc Gee's car which he still got to keep. It took Mc Gee minuets to reach the hospital and seconds to get Hannah inside. Gibbs stood inside emergency handing a form back to the nurse.

"Mrs Mc Gee I'm Rachel and I'll be taking you up to your room" Hannah doubled over again as another wave of pain coursed through her abdomen.

"And that one brings it down to two minuets one of you any of you give me your gun it would be less painful"

"Don't worry all pregnant woman say things they don't mean" said the nurse Rachel

"Actually you should worry she does mean it" said Gibbs. Again Hannah cried out in pain

"This baby is coming now people" yelled Mc Gee. The nurse whisked them both off to the delivery room by passing Hannah's room altogether. Thankfully the doctor was there waiting for them.

"Now let's get this show on the road" In seconds Tim had a gown put over his clothes and Hannah had her clothes removed and put in a backless gown of her own. It wasn't till she was put on the bed and had her feet put in stirrups that she started to worry.

"Tim"

"I'm here" he took her hand in his and she squeezed it as another wave of pain hit.

"I swear this pain is getting worse"

"And it's going to get worse still Mrs Mc Gee your fully dilated and when you feel another contraction I want you to start pushing" said the doctor. Hannah nodded it was only seconds till she felt the next one and when she pushed she felt as if she were being ripped apart from the inside. Hannah screamed and in Tim's ear no less and she squeezed his hand till she almost cut of the circulation. Mc Gee figured if she could deliver their child with no pain relief then he could endure anything she could do to him for the rest of his life.

"Ok Mrs Mc Gee you can stop now, when you feel the next one I want you to push again" Hannah whimpered

"I don't think I can do this" said Hannah. Tim lowered his mouth to her ear.

"Your Hannah Mc Gee the assassin, you've endured more pain than this and that's why I know you can do this and also why I love you" Then he turned to the doctor

"She prefers to be called Hannah"

"Right" he said "Hannah I need you to push now" Hannah screamed in agony and pushed till the contraction ended. "Ok Hannah one more push and the head will be out"

"You can do it" said Mc Gee. It was only seconds before she was screaming again and pushing.

"Alright Hannah I have the head and the shoulders, now one more big push and you can finally meet your baby"

"Tim I can't I really can't"

"Yes you can and baby if you don't you and the baby will die"

"You really know how to romance a lady" she breathed and pushed hard once more. She screamed in pain as she felt the baby slide out and into the world. The doctor took a few moments to clean the baby and cut the cord. Then he handed the baby over to the nurse to bundle up. The nurse then handed the baby over to Hannah and said.

"May I introduce you to your baby girl?"

"She's beautiful" said Tim

"Would you like to take her out to the waiting room" said Hannah

"If it's ok with everyone here"

"Sure" said the nurse "She's healthy and she's been weighed we can do the rest later" Mc Gee took his daughter out to the others they all stood in anticipation. Mc Gee looked into the eyes of Gibbs, Abby, Tony, Ziva, Duckie and Palmer. Oddly enough Director Vance came through the door.

"Sorry I'm late traffic was hell" then he caught sight of Mc Gee holding a little pink bundle "It seems I've missed all the fun"

"No you haven't I'd like to introduce you all to Miranda – Annie Constance Mc Gee"

"How's Hannah" said Ziva

"She was amazing"

"Can I hold her" said Gibbs. Tim immediately handed Baby Miranda over.

"Hello my dear, I'm Gibbs but you can call me Uncle Jethro" Anyone looking at the scene could see it was quite clear she had everyone around her little fingers and would for a very long time.

The End


End file.
